What If: Dog Tags
by Cable Addict
Summary: What if Dog Tags had ended differently. What if McGee hadn't been able to shut the car door. What if Ziva got attacked. What if she lived. What if she died. What if. Will have two possible endings. Death fic.
1. What Happened

What if in 'Dog Tags' when Perelli was arrested, McGee wasn't able to close the car door containing the attack dog? What would have happened?

--

"You are under arrest for the murders of Petty Officer Hansen and Petty Officer Bidwell." Ziva said.

Petty Officer Perelli stood there, a cold smirk plastered on her face. Ziva took her handcuffs and tried to cuff her when the dog let out a growl and started barking. She jumped out of the way, but it was too late. The dog had jumped on her and the Petty Officer.

--

Tony, Gibbs and McGee saw the flash of brown fur and heard Ziva cry out. They pulled their guns.

--

Gibbs saw a flash of red hair and tackled. He pulled Perelli off of Ziva and the dog, cuffed her and shoved her towards McGee. McGee grabbed her and pushed her towards Petty Officer Dixon who took her into the main building. McGee then ran back to the others.

--

Ziva felt the load on top of her get lighter and quickly glanced at her surroundings. Tony had a look of horror on his face and she could tell he was doing all he could to keep from panicking. Gibbs' face showed anger, at what, Ziva had no idea. She saw McGee, he also had a look of fear on his face, but he was doing a slightly better job at hiding it than her partner was.

--

When Gibbs pulled Erica off of Ziva he saw her look at him. He felt a twinge of guilt that he couldn't do anything to help at that second, but told himself that as soon as Perelli was out of the mess he could assess her situation much better. He pushed her into McGee's hands and took a quick look at his other team mates. He saw that they looked just as scared as Ziva did.

--

"Take a shot!" Ziva yelled.

"And risk hitting you David? I don't think so!" He replied.

Tony and Tim glanced at him. Did his voice shake?

--

Tony was, for the first time in a long time, scared. The fact that the Boss' voice voiced it too made his fear rise. If that was possible. He watched as his partner rolled around on the ground with the dog on her. He saw blood. Perelli was bloody when Gibbs had pried her off. Was the blood hers? Ziva's? The dogs?

--

Ziva dug at her waistband for her knife. Her hand closed around something hard and she pulled it up.

--

All three men saw the glint of the blade in the sun and heard the dog whine within nanoseconds of each other. They all put a good number of bullets into the canine's body before rushing to help their fallen friend in different ways. Tony and Gibbs at her side, McGee running to the main building to get help.

--

Ziva was lying in a pool of blood on the gravel parking lot when Tony and Gibbs knelt down besides her. She looked a fair amount like Petty Officer Hansen did when they found him. Not quite as blue though.

--

Timothy McGee hadn't run that fast since running the mile in high school. When he finally reached the main building, he found Perelli was getting her wounds attended to.

"Call 911! My partner was just attacked by a dog."

Perelli smirked. Dixon got up and ran outside. The woman that was bandaging an arm wound on Perelli got up and ran towards the front desk.

--

"Gibbs," Ziva whispered, "I am cold."

Tony and Gibbs glanced at each other.

"I know Ziva, but you need to stay awake."

"I know…" Her eyes started to close.

"Don't make me slap you David!" Tony yelled.

She smiled slightly. "You slap me?"

"Where the hell is that ambulance?!" Gibbs called as he shrugged off his jacket and pressed it against one of Ziva's flowing wounds. Tony quickly followed suit.

--

Gibbs, Tony and McGee sat in the ER waiting room at Bethesda in a worried silence.

--

Tony DiNozzo was staring at a picture on the opposite wall. The pictures were obviously meant to cheer, with it's bright colors, but all it did was annoy and depress Tony DiNozzo. How could something be so happy and full of joy made him feel sick to his stomach. The smiling clowns staring blissfully at him made him want to rip, no, not rip, shoot, them in the head. Ziva would find that amusing, especially since she already didn't like clowns. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of his partner who was currently fighting for her life.

--

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair, staring down at his hands. He'd be damned if Ziva ended up like Kate. He felt guilty making that comparison, but he couldn't help it. He quickly glanced over at his senior field agent. The sight of DiNozzo looking so lost and broken caused his heart to break even more. He knew that Ziva had feeling for him, and he was starting to wonder if Tony was starting to feel the same way for her. He'd noticed that their playful flirting had increased, during this particular case, and he didn't want DiNozzo to become him. Loosing Shannon and Kelly had been the worse thing that had ever happened to him, and Tony had already lost one partner. He didn't know how the younger man would cope if he lost another.

--

Timothy McGee was in a slight case of shock. Gibbs and Tony had rode with Ziva in the ambulance, so he was forced to drive one of the cars to the hospital. During his trip he had repeated one phrase over and over in his mind. _Please let her be okay. _It was ironic he thought. That he the writer could only come up with something so plain as that, but at the moment, Timothy McGee didn't feel like anything other than a concerned friend. He knew that he shouldn't think of Ziva dying, but he felt that he had to mentally prepare himself. He'd admit that he wasn't as strong as Gibbs, as Tony. Kate's death had changed them for the worse, and he could imagine how they would be after the death of Ziva.

--

Jennifer Shepard set her desk phone back down on it's cradle and took a deep and shaky breath. She had just received a call from Gibbs that Ziva had been attacked by a dog. She knew Jethro long enough to be able to tell when something was wrong, and the moment he said her name, she could tell that something was off. She rubbed her temples warily and slowly stood up using the desk to help her stay standing. She took another deep breath and left her office. She needed to tell Ducky first. She'd need all the help she could get when she told Abby.

--

Ducky looked up as the doors to Autopsy swished open. He felt his heart drop when he saw the look on the Director's face. His heart sunk even further down in his chest as she filled him in on what Gibbs had told her. Ducky knew that dog attacks were particularly bad, and that Ziva's chances weren't good. He was barely aware of when she stopped talking, his mind still running probabilities and problems that she may have in the future. Jenny asked if he would accompany him to Abby's Lab to help her inform her. He nodded and sent a quick prayer up to any Gods that might be listening.

--

Abby felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Sure, she had hated Ziva when she came. Abby felt that Ziva was replacing Kate, that the rest of the team was trying to forget Kate, but after a while, she'd grown to like the assassin, and now, they were best friends. She started hyperventilating, she couldn't loose another friend, not again, not now! _No! _She mentally yelled at herself. _Don't think like that! Ziva'll be fine! She's always fine!_ She wished with all her might that Ziva, and herself, could fight through this.

--

"Despite the common myth, dogs mouths are filthy." Doctor Maxwell supplied. "Dogs have natural antibodies in their mouths to fight off bacteria that us humans don't."

"Is Ziva going to be alright?" Gibbs asked as he ran a hand over his tired face.

The doctor sighed. "We're not sure. The surgeons are currently working on some of her more serious wounds, but she'll have to go back into surgery tomorrow. When she's out, we'll pump her full of antibiotics and fluids, give her a tetanus and rabies shot, and hope for the best. Do you have any more questions?"

"That's all you can do?" Abby whispered, tears threatening to fall again. McGee pulled her into his arms.

The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry. We're doing all we can."

Jenny hesitated a moment before asking the question that she dreaded she knew the answer to. "Will Ziva be able to…work in the field, if she…if she survives?"

The doctor thought about this for a minute before finally speaking. "Ms. David may have some nerve damage that will prevent her from functioning properly. Now the surgeons may or may not be able to repair this damage. I wish I could offer you more information and hope, but," he shook his head, "unfortunately, I can't." He sent sympathetic glances at each members of the team before turning and walking away.

--

Fear. That's what Anthony DiNozzo was currently feeling. He was scared. If he lost Ziva… He couldn't even bring himself to finish that thought… He'd already lost one partner, what if he lost Ziva too? He made a silent vow right then, if Ziva died, he'd resign.

--

Hours passed before they were allowed in to see their friend. They all entered the room and were immediately surprised at how pale the normally olive skinned Ziva, was. Gibbs slowly made his way over and brushed a hand across her forehead. Abby ran to one side of the bed and grabbed Ziva's hand. McGee came to stand behind her and but his hands on her shoulders. Jenny stood next to Gibbs, staring at Ziva. No one else in the room noticed when she slipped hand into his. Ducky made his over to the foot of the bed. He slowly took her chart and started to read it. Tony stood in the doorway, feeling that he wouldn't be able to move without falling over. Ziva was so pale. Her ghostly white skin stood out greatly against the bright white sheets. Several tubes were connected to her small body. One was clearly blood, the tube and bag were bright red. Tony figured that the other was an IV and another was antibiotics. He wasn't able to tell which was which, and frankly, he didn't care. He was stalling, he'd admit that. Tony was snapped back to reality by Gibbs calling his name.

"Tony?"

Tony shook himself and found Gibbs standing two feet in front of him.

"Yeah Boss?"

Gibbs put a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Tony looked uncertainly into his boss's eyes.

"I don't know." He peered around Gibbs and his eyes fell, once again, on his partner.

"You don't have to be here." Gibbs whispered.

"No, I do. Ziva's my partner." He made his way to the empty side of the bed, sat down, and gently took her hand. He was surprised at how cool her skin was. "Ducky? Why is she so cold?"

The doctor looked up. "Ziva lost a lot of blood during the attack and during surgery. They had to give her a blood transfusion."

Tony nodded.

The NCIS crew sat in Ziva's room until the nurse came in to usher them out. Gibbs refused, naturally, and only left after Jenny convinced him that Ziva wouldn't want him to sit around and do nothing. He, reluctantly, agreed.

--

Tony DiNozzo lay in his bed later that night staring up at the ceiling. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table for the umpteenth time. 2:18. He groaned and ran a hand over his tired face. Slowly, he threw his legs over the side of his bed, and made his way into his bathroom. He took his time in the shower and dressed himself slowly. He made himself into the kitchen, glancing at the clock on the microwave. 3:22. Deciding that he had nothing better to do, he grabbed his jacket and bag and left his apartment.

Tony let the pen fall from his grasp as he rubbed his eyes. His decision to go into the office hadn't been as productive as he had hoped it to be. He'd gotten very little work done, and the only thing he could think clearly about was Ziva. He checked the clock on his computer. 4:36. He rolled his head around, feeling a slight sense of satisfaction when it cracked.

"I need coffee." He said out loud and he jumped slightly when a cup of the liquid was sat down in front of him. He looked up and was met with the sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Boss?" He asked, making sure that his boss was really there.

Gibbs nodded slightly before making his way over to his desk. They sat in a few minutes of silence before Tony spoke.

"You couldn't sleep either, could you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment before nodding.

Tony was quite for a minute longer before hesitantly asking the older man the most serious question that he'd ever asked before. "Do you think Ziva'll be ok?"

Gibbs thought about that for, what seemed to Tony, hours. He finally answered, just loud enough for Tony to hear. "I don't know."

--

A/N: So, I'm planning to do two endings for this fic. Please know what you think of this part, I'd really like to know your thoughts. I haven't written anything past here yet, so please be patient. I also feel I should add that the episode 'Dog Tags' is one of my favorite episodes EVER. There's flirty subtle Tiva, McAbby banter, some Jibbs, the plot is amazing…It's just an awesome episode. Thanks for reading so far, I hope that you will stay tuned for the conclusion.


	2. Happy Ending

A/N: The happy conclusion.

--

On his lunch break, Tony went to see Ziva. He couldn't help but chuckle when he entered the room and found the room decorated with black roses and teddy bears with studded dog collars. It was obvious that Abby had beaten him into see her. He awkwardly set down his bouquet of Ziva's favorite flowers, lily's, on the table next to her bed. He looked around and rubbed his palms together. _What do you say to your unconscious partner?_

"You need to wake up Ziva." Tony felt stupid talking to himself, but he'd heard that talking to coma patients sometimes made them wake up faster and didn't see how this could hurt. "It's so dull without you." He fell into the chair that was next to her bed and massaged his temples with one hand, his eyes still on his partner. "I didn't sleep last night. Do you see what you do to me?" He pulled the chair up to the bed and grasped her hand gently. "Come on Ziva."

--

Abby and McGee stopped by the hospital on their way home from work. The quietly entered the room and were met with the sight of Tony asleep in his chair, his head on Ziva's bed. Abby smiled sadly and looked at McGee.

"What if she doesn't make it McGee? What will happen to Tony?"

McGee sighed sadly. "I don't know Abs."

Abby slowly made her way over to Tony and shook him awake, while McGee pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gibbs.

"_Yeah, Gibbs."_ Gibbs answered.

"Boss? It's McGee. I just thought that you should know that we, me and Abby, found Tony."

"_Where?" _Gibbs asked, having a pretty good idea where.

"In Ziva's room. He must have fallen asleep."

"_Thanks McGee. Make sure he gets home, will ya?"_

"Sure Boss." McGee answered before hanging up.

--

Back in the bullpen, Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiled.

--

Days passed and while Ziva made improvement, she hadn't regained consciousness.

"Ziva, the team needs you. Director Shepard is talking about hiring a replacement. We need you!" Abby was visiting Ziva on her lunch break. "I love you now, but when you replaced Kate, I hated your guts. I don't want to have to hate someone else. I hate hating people!" Abby was so busy rambling that she didn't see Ziva's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Now, you're easily one of my best friends, you're like a sister to me! Of course, I don't have any sisters, so I can't tell what having a sister feels like. But that doesn't matter! Oh! I do have a couple of sorority sisters! I haven't had contact with them in a while…"

Ziva moaned, and snapped Abby out of her memories of her college days.

"Oh my god! You're awake! You are awake right? This isn't some sort of reflex, is it?"

Ziva groaned again, causing Abby to squeal which caused nurses to enter the room, causing Abby to get pushed out into the hall.

Abby fumbled with her purse and finally found her cell phone.

"_Yeah, Gibbs."_

"Gibbs! It's Abby! Ziva's making noises! I think she's waking up! The nurses pushed me out into the hall and I can't see what their doing, but I think Ziva's waking up!"

--

Tony, McGee and Gibbs arrived at the hospital in record time, and Jenny and Ducky arrived not long after. They group sat, impatiently, in the waiting room for far too long. Gibbs was getting ready to go bother the nurse for the fifth time when Doctor Maxwell entered the room, a big smile on his face. The group looked up at him, hopeful looks on their faces.

"Ms. David is awake, and responsive." There were happy murmurs from the NCIS crew. "Technically, I'm only supposed to let a few of you in at a time, but if you promise to keep it down and not to stress her out, I will allow you all to go in with her."

Abby and Tony shot up and ran down the hall, McGee not too far behind, Ducky behind her. Gibbs and Jenny stood up slowly.

"Thank you Doctor." Jenny said, putting her hand out for him to shake.

He chuckled slightly. "Don't thank me yet."

--

**1 Year and 6 Months Later**

Ziva David was sitting at her desk typing up the last of her report when Tony came bounding into the bullpen.

"Get your jacket and bag, Gibbs says we're done for the day."

Ziva glanced curiously up at her partner. "Why?"

Tony grinned. "It's a surprise."

--

Ziva had some tell tale signs of her encounter with the dog. There were scars, that the doctor said wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, on her arms and hands, her face and neck. There were some small scars on her legs and abdomen as well, but those she kept hidden.

--

Ziva looked up at him.

"You trust me don't you?" He looked slightly hurt.

"Of course. It is just, I am not a big fan of surprises."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "Come on. You won't be disappointed."

Ziva hesitantly stood up and allowed Tony to lead her out of the bullpen.

--

"Tony!" Ziva gasped as they pulled up outside of Fucilla's Italian Restaurant.

"Surprise!" He smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"What are we doing here? This restaurant is out of our budget!"

"Out of an NCIS agent's pay, yes, but not to a famous crime novelist. As for what we're doing here? You didn't mention that today was your last day of psychical therapy." He looked at her and she hung her head.

"I did not think that it was a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Ziva." Tony scolded slightly before stepping out of the car and making his way over to Ziva's side, politely opening the door for her.

"Madam." He bowed his head slightly and took her hand, leading them into the restaurant.

--

"That was amazing Tony. Thank you." Ziva thanked him as he unlocked the door to his apartment. After Ziva had been released, Tony had volunteered to let Ziva stay at his place while she healed. A year and a half later, she was still there. "Hello there Shadow." Ziva greeted as her cat jumped down off of the couch.

--

Soon after Ziva had come home from the hospital and Tony had to go back to work, Tony had brought home a kitten. Ziva had at first refused to take her in because she was still afraid any kind of animal. After a matter of hours, though, Ziva and the kitten had bonded and Ziva decided to keep her. Shadow got her name because Tony had failed to shut the door, and Ziva had panicked that he let the little kitten out. After the two had searched the apartment high and low, they found her curled up in the shadow underneath the counter.

--

Ziva picked up the kitten carefully and held her close to her. "Come say hello to me daddy." She mewed.

Tony chuckled slightly as he walked over to scratch Shadow under her neck, grinning as he felt the kitten purr.

Ziva looked up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you Tony. Tonight was wonderful."

"Anytime Ziva, anytime." He pulled her into a gentle hug and sent a thank you up to any gods that were listening. _Thank you for saving her._

--

A/N: I am _beyond_ tired. If I made any mistakes, please let me know.

Well! What did you think? Please let me know! The sad ending will be up soon. I just have to write it first…


	3. Sad Ending

A/N: The sad conclusion.

--

Later that day, Tony went to see Ziva. The moment he stepped into her room, he felt a sudden change in his hopeful mood. It was like dread drenched him, head to toe. He brushed it off, and blamed it on the burrito McGee had given him for lunch. Tony wouldn't think anything of this feeling until much later. He walked over to her bed and plopped himself down in the chair next to it. He sat in silence for hours before finally speaking.

"You've had an awfully long nap now Sleeping Beauty. It's time to wake up and face the evil dragon. And by dragon, I mean Gibbs." He scrunched his face up in thought. "I guess Gibbs isn't evil." He laughed as he had a sudden thought. "I guess he'd be more like Prince Charming." When he'd realized what he had said, his face scrunched up in slight disgust. "That is slightly disturbing." He looked over at his sleeping friend and sighed. "Just forget this conversation ever happened."

"What conversation?" McGee asked from the door way. Tony turned to look at him and then turned back to Ziva.

"Nothing McEavesdropping."

McGee sighed and walked over to stand by Tony.

"You've been here for hours."

"Yeah, so, what's your point?" Tony replied, his eyes still on Ziva.

"It's time to go home Tony." McGee gently stated.

Tony sighed. He knew McGee was right, but he didn't want to admit it. All he wanted to do was stay with his partner until she woke up. "I know."

"Come on. Let's go to The Pink Flamingo. I'll buy you a beer." McGee had a hopeful smile on his face.

Tony stood up and shook his head. "Nah. I'm not really in the mood. But thanks Tim." And with that, Tony left, leaving McGee in the room with his unconscious partner.

--

Days passed, and Ziva made no improvement. The team had each visited her daily and her room has become quite colorful with the vases full of different kinds of flowers and cards. The NCIS team had become quite acquainted with the nursing staff as well.

Tony, Abby and McGee were currently in with Ziva, giving her details on their latest case.

"Hey," McGee said, interrupting Abby's explanation as to how she and McGee hacked into a major corporation to catch a serial killer, "what's going on with Ziva?"

Abby and Tony quickly turned their attention to Ziva, who was clenching her jaw.

"Oh no." Abby whispered.

"What's going on Abs?" Tony asked, but got no answer.

Abby bolted from her chair into the hall. "We need some help in here!" She screamed, and a moment later, three nurses ran into the room.

"What's going on?" The second nurse asked and Abby pointed to Ziva who was still clenching her jaw.

"Call Doctor Maxwell." The first nurse said and the third nurse ran out of the room.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!"

Abby was hesitant for a minute, but that was too long for Tony.

"Abs! Will you please tell me what's going on!" He yelled.

"That is exactly what I'd like to know." Doctor Maxwell announced as he ran into the room. "Oh no." As soon as he saw Ziva he went to the one of the cabinets in the room and pulled out a syringe.

"What's that?" Tony yelled, but Maxwell ignored him and stuck it into Ziva's IV line. "Hey!" He yelled again.

"Diazepam. It should help her relax."

"What's going on?" Tony yelled.

Doctor Maxwell was quiet for a moment.

"Doc?" McGee asked quietly.

"What just happened to Ms. David is called lockjaw." He paused and Tony cut in.

"And what is that mean?!"

Doctor Maxwell sighed. "It means that Ms. David, most likely, has tetanus."

The room was silent for, what seemed like, eons, but in reality only a few moments.

"Tetanus?" Tony whispered and Doctor Maxwell nodded.

Suddenly, Ziva's heart rate monitor started to beep rapidly and Doctor Maxwell's head whipped around to see his patient. Tony, Abby and McGee did the same thing.

Ziva was arching her back so that her back was as far off the mattress as it could possibly be.

"Dammit!" The doctor swore and then turned to the nurses. "Get them out of here!"

The nurses began to usher a crying Abby, a concerned McGee and a resisting Tony out of the room as several more doctors came rushing into Ziva's room.

--

"What is taking so long?" Tony exasperatedly yelled as he paced the waiting room.

"I don't know." Ducky answered solemnly. The old doctor was fearing the worst. He knew the tetanus survival rates were extremely low, and worried that Ziva might not be able to make it through this.

The whole team, Palmer included, were currently gathered in the ICU waiting room, waiting for any information on their friend. Minutes passed, and just when Tony was going to complain again, Doctor Maxwell walked in.

--

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up when he heard the door open and searched the doctors face for any indication for the condition of his coworker. His heart fell when he saw the pained expression on his face. _It's not good._

_--_

The doctor took a deep breath before speaking. "We did absolutely everything that we could, but the damage was done. I am very sorry to tell you," He sighed, "that Ms. David has passed away."

--

Tony felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His partner was dead. His Ziva was dead. Ziva was dead. Time seemed to stop for the senior agent. He looked back at the doctor, making sure that he had heard right. The expression on Doctor Maxwell's face confirmed that he had heard right, and Tony felt like he had been kicked again.

--

McGee felt like he had crashed into a brick wall while going full speed in his car. Another coworker had died. He turned his attention to Abby and pulled her into his arms. He felt his shirt turn wet and deduced that it was Abby's tears. He felt the tears prickling the back of his eyes and allowed his tears to fall down his face.

--

Abby's breath caught in her throat, and she quickly swallowed the lump that was forming. Automatically, her eyes filled with tears and she felt them to flow down her face. Her best friend was gone. Ziva was gone. Dead. Because of a dog. She felt a sudden hatred to all living things, including Jethro the dog, and then felt someone pulling her into a hug. She allowed herself to be engulfed in the hug.

--

Jenny was in shock. She had known Ziva for years and had witnessed her survive all kinds of attacks. She never suspected that the life of Ziva David would be ended by a dog attack. She looked down and realized that her hands were shaking, and was surprised when Gibbs' took her hands in his and rubbed her palm with his thumb.

--

Ducky felt his mouth go dry. As bad as it was to think about Ziva dying, he wasn't surprised. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes with his handkerchief. He dreaded having to do an autopsy on another friend, but he knew that he would have to work through that dread, and do it anyway.

--

Palmer was speechless. Sure, he hadn't known Ziva like the other's had, but he knew that he'd liked her. He looked around at the rest of the team, devastation was on each of their faces.

--

Gibbs' heart sunk low in his chest. First Kate and now Ziva? It didn't seem fair. He blamed himself right away. Blamed himself for taking Ziva to the arrest. Blamed himself for letting her be on his team. Blamed himself for…for everything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Jenny was shaking. Not even realizing what he was doing, he reached over and took her hands into his and began to stroke her palm with his thumb. He glared at the doctor, sending him on his way, leaving his family alone to grieve.

--

**1 Year Later**

Tony let out the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding as he walked up to Ziva's grave. He bent down and carefully placed the bouquet of lily's in front of the headstone. He stayed bent down and lightly traced the letters on the stone.

_Ziva David_

_A great friend, daughter and sister._

_You will be missed._

There was Hebrew script underneath it that said the same thing.

--

The day after Ziva's funeral, Gibbs had come into the office to find Tony's desk empty. A few months later, he got rid of rule 12. A few weeks after that, Abby and McGee announced that they were dating. Two months following, Gibbs and Jenny decided that life was too short, that they still had feelings for each other, and that they'd give their relationship another try.

--

Tony stood in front of Ziva's headstone. Over the past 12 months, he had become a regular visitor to the cemetery where she lay to rest. He usually came twice a week, sometimes more. Tony was currently working as a local LEO. So far he'd been forced to work with NCIS once. The moment he stepped into the bullpen, memories of Ziva had flooded back to him. Some good, some bad. He surprised himself by being able to work through them and catch the bad guy.

--

"I miss you Zee." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Damn. I swore that I wouldn't cry today." He bit his lip. "Kendall asked me out today. I told her no. It's only been a year, and I can't stop thinking about you." He felt the tears starting to form in his eyes, and quickly blinked them back. "I keep thinking about what could have happened between us, ya know?"

--

Kendall 'Keni' Lewis was Tony's new partner. She had had a thing for him since day one, but Tony had always ignored her advances.

--

"What if…What if we got married? What if we had a family?" He wiped his eyes. "What if you and I…were soul mates?"

--

Tony flashed back to the day that Ziva brought up that same subject. They were standing by the vending machines, and he had made a joke, completely ruining the 'moment' that they could have shared.

--

"I've felt…I feel, so different…since you…" He took a deep breath. "I really, _really_ miss you Ziva. More than you'll ever know." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I'll see you tomorrow Ziva." He kissed his finger tips and gently put them on the top of the headstone, then turned and walked away.

--

A/N: Wow. That feels like (dare I say) my best work. Please, please, _please_ let me know what you think. Did you tear up? I did a little bit. See you all next time!


End file.
